SilentMystification
SilentMystification (also known by the alias SilentMyst and Dadrewster569; real name Andrew Scialla) is a YouTube video game commentator/ "Let's Player" who has posted a variety of content ranging from First-Person Shooters, JRPGs, and Sandbox games. He started creating and posting content on YouTube in Spring of 2010, when he began "Let's Play Pokemon Gold With SilentMystification!" Since then, he has completed ((and failed to complete) many Let's Plays and game commentary series. He is currently at the 16,600 subscriber mark, and his video views total to nearly 7,000,000. Up until mid-2012, all console and handheld games he played were recorded through an emulator with either Camtasia Studio or FRAPS screen-recording software. However, he now has many series that utilize the Black Magic Intensity Pro, as well as his now trademark microphone, the MXL 990 (he previously had the Snowball USB microphone by Blue Microphones). Note: He is at least 50% Asian and has a jew fro. He has an infactuation with potatoes and his favorite Pokemon, Mareep. It should also be noted that he has a second channel, SilentMystVlogs, in which he post daily vlogs, or video logs. He currently has a little bit over 500 subscribers on that channel. He is currently doing "100 Days of Vlogging". Let's Plays and Occasional Commentaries Incomplete/ "Attempted" Let's Plays: * Kirby and the Crystal Shards (N64 and FINISHED) * The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap * Paper Mario (N64 3 times over) * Muramasa TBD (GCN) * Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) * Terraria Multiplayer Saga (PC) * A TONNE of Minecraft stuff that was cancelled early/ never finished completely (PC; Has no intentions of completing most if any of them) * Minecraft: A Hard Block of Life (PC; May attempt to reboot at some point?) * Final Fantasy I * Long Play: Pokémon Yellow (GB; unfortunately only had one part to go before the end of the game :/) * Sonic Generations (PC; Disappeared.) * SM&N Orcs Must Die 2 (PC) * Super Mario 64 Co-op (N64; Played on an emulator for multiplayer) * Minecraft: Hack/Mine (PC) * World War Minecraft (PC; Supposed "Minecraft Chronicles Season 3. Discontinued on ep. 3 due to complications with the server host) * The Aether II RedCubed Server (PC) Completed Let's Plays: * Pokemon: Gold Version (GBC) * Pokemon: Emerald Version (GBA) * Super Mario 64 (N64) * Terraria: Singleplayer (PC) * Portal 2 Multiplayer (PC) * Golden Sun (GBA) * Dungeon Defenders (PC) * Borderlands (PC; Multiplayer) * Broderlands 2 (PC; Multiplayer) * Kirby's Dream Land 2 (GBC) * Pikmin 1 (Wii) * Kirby and the Crystal Shards (N64 REBOOT) * New Super Mario Bros (Wii) * Mario Party 9 (Wii) * Nintendo Land (Wii U) * New Super Mario Brothers U (Wii U) Minecraft (PC): '' * Minecraft: The 404 Challenge * Minecraft: The 404 Challenge REVISTITED * Minecraft: The FAILED 404 Challenge * Minecraft: The Nether Challenge * Minecraft: Survival Island * Minecraft Hardcore Survival * Minecraft Not-so-Hardcore Mode * Minecraft: A Slice of Life: Season 1 (Multiplayer) * Minecraft: A Slice of Life: Season 2 (Multiplayer) * Minecraft: A Slice of Life: Season 3 (Multiplayer) * Minecraft: Cloud Nine Custom Map * Minecraft: Twisted Logic 02: The Bridge * The Minecraft Chronicles: Season 1 * The Minecraft Chronicles: Season 2 * Minecraft: Superhostile: Race for Wool * Minecraft: Sea of Flames (Version 1) * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Sea of Flames V2 * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Infernal Skies * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Kaizo Caverns * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Sunburn Island * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Waking Up * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Lethamyr * Minecraft: Superhostile by Vechs: Legendary * The RedCubed Server: Season 1 * The RedCubed Server: Season 2 * Feed the Drew : Hardcore Feed the Beast * Two Guys, One Minecraft * Getting Technical with Minecraft : The Minecraft Technic Pack * Dungecraft : A Minecraft Tekkit Series : Season 1 * Dungecraft : A Minecraft Tekkit Series : Season 2 * The Dungecraft FTB Server: Season 3 * The RedCubed FTB Server: Season 1 * The RedCubed UHC: Season 1 * The RedCubed UHC: Season 2 * The RedCubed UHC: Season 3 * Herobrine's Mansion * Herobrine's Return * Hexxit Hardcore: Season 1 * "Minecraft-a-thons" * Various Competetive Events '''Current Let's Plays:' * Paper Mario (N64) * Pikmin 2 (GC) * The RedCubed Server: Season 3 (PC) * Cube World (PC) * FTB Unleashed (PC) * The Sims 3 (PC) * Ruins of the Mindcrackers (PC) * The Basement 2 :: The Manor (PC) * RedSquared Terraria Server (PC) One-Time/ Boredom Commentary: * Various Minecraft Tutorials and Specials * TeamFortress 2 (Multiplayer) * Touhou Project * Look Outside: A Podcast, of sorts * Other I guess Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers